Electric machines, e.g., multi-phase electric motor/generators have stator windings that are energized by alternating current from inverter modules that electrically connect to high-voltage DC electrical power buses. Electric machines may be employed as torque motors to supply torque to a vehicle driveline. Design and operating considerations related to employing electric machines as torque motors in vehicle systems include energy consumption, responsiveness and drivability.